Kisu Ben 10-a-sin
by GreenNightStar
Summary: When Ben finds himself in a new school, he learns that it is mostly populated by girls! What mischief and laughs could come from such a harem? Or maybe even romance?
1. Chapter 1: Waa! It's a harem!

So let me warn you that this will mostly have the most out-of-character...characters. Mmhmm. This is basically a test to see if a harem can even be written and not potrayed with attractive pictures/drawings and such. What age are they? Doesn't matter really. Just whatever comes out in the writing.

Also, remember this IS a HAREM. A lot of scenes will be jumbled and they WILL jump around.

First person writing - Ben

.

"You know, dweeb, maybe this school won't be so bad." Gwen looked around hopefully.

Really. Was she serious? "Gwen, any school is _so bad_."

She nudged my arm. "Come on, Ben cheer up. I hear this school's got a high population of girls. And you know..." she raised her eyes at me, "you're not so bad looking."

I drew a blank. "Where are you going with this?"

"Oh nowhere," and she trotted towards the entrance of the school building - leaving me a bit confused. And I could almost swear she was swaying her hips a bit farther in my direction...

Rubbing my head, I did notice that there was a very small amount of guys around. "It's like I accidentally joined a girls school or something." Of course, I did spy a few male sexes, but nothing that screamed _normal school._

Though the scenery was nice. I started spinning very slowly around as if I were admiring the Eiffel Tower. White school building with lots of windows.

Windows are nice...

Trees had been planted in perfect lines around the school perimeter. There were plants evenly spaced and a very nice set of breasts staring right at me...

Wait...

Before I could finish my turn, I slammed right into someone.

She seemed unaffected, but I fell to the ground - more so out of embarassment than pain.

"Hi!" she looked down at me, her short skirt sliding a bit too high on one side. Her hair was low, and dark, and her hands were neatly placed at her front.

"Yeah...umm...hi?"

She giggled - sending shivers around my spine. I had to get out of here...

"You're new here right?" she asked, seeming all too innocent. Innocent girls were just trouble. Especially this one...

"I am. My name's Ben. I should really get going..."

She took a step closer, hovering over me uncomfortably. "But the bell doesn't ring for another few minutes..." She seemed legitly confused, as if she didn't understand why I was a bit uncomfortable.

I skidded backwards - still on the ground. Now I could feel the sweat coming from the top of my head. Just great.

The first day of school and I'm going to get all sweaty.

I got to my feet, brushing my uniform off. "Oh umm...I know it doesn't, but, you know, since I'm new I should probably learn my way ar-"

"Great!" she squeled, startling me. "I can show you all around!"

I didn't even know this girl's name...and now she was clinging to my left arm and dragging me towards the building.

"I'll teach you everything about this school! Where the cafeteria is, where the locker rooms are, and even where we can take showers together!" Her face was bright and shameless.

Again, my face shrunk. "Yeah. What was that last one..."

. . .

Lucy. That was her name. I didn't ask, but someone called out to her in the halls during our tour. Apparently, she's quite popular. I don't wonder why...

Wasn't much of a tour really, we had only three minutes until we had to be in class.

At first, I was really afraid that she might be in my first period class. Then I thought it would be better to have a friend on my first day.

Friend...

I don't have friends at this school. I guess Gwen would count...

Finally, sitting down at my desk - the first class started, and my first day of school officialy began.

How long would this year be?

. . .

Lunch time eventually came around. Usually I would look forward to it, but I didn't have anyone to sit with.

As I got my tray of school-slop, I spied Gwen sitting alone by a large window on the far side of the cafeteria. I don't know why, but my heart seemed to jump.

Quickly, I made my way over and sat down. She was eating a sandwhich.

With a fork...

"So how's your day been?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Good. I think I made a friend."

"You _think?_"

I scratched my head. "Yeah, I'm not really sure. She was-"

"_She!?"_

I slammed my hands on the table. "Can you let me finish?"

"Fine. It's just, why do you have to be running around with some _girl?_ Why can't your first friend be a guy?"

"Look around," I spread my arms. "Does it look like there are that many guys here?"

Her argument sank. "Well...no..."

"That's why."

Gwen was reluctant. "Don't worry, I'll find you a nice guy friend." A smirk came to her face, and I didn't like it.

"Hi!" yelled a girl's voice from, literally, across the cafeteria. Every body stopped talking to stare.

I sighed.

It was Lucy. She was jumping around and waving at me. Why did this seem like it was going to happen a lot...?

"Hi Ben!" she yelled again.

Gwen snickered from the other side of the table. "So that's the girl? I guess I don't need to be worried anymore."

"Why were you worried in the first place..."

That seemed to catch her off guard as her cheeks went rosey. Too bad I wasn't able to press forward, as Lucy's tray slammed on the table spot next to me.

It didn't take long for her to notice Gwen.

"Oh hey!" she smiled. "Are you Ben's girlfriend too? He seems to get a lot of those."

Gwen and I looked at each other. She seemed to be staring at me hatefully, but I was a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

Lucy scooted next to me, and whispered. "Look around."

And so I did. I noticed a lot of the girls glancing my way or talking quietly with their friends. When I met eye-contact with one, she blushed and spun back around.

What was up with this freaky school?

"So, Ben..." continued Lucy, "what's this one's name? Or should we start numbering them? You know, it would really help keep track."

_She's talking as if I've been seducing the whole school in one day..._

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Gwen shouted.

I sighed. For about the tenth time today. "That's Gwen. My cousin."

Lucy gasped excitedly. "I've always wanted to witness a real taboo cousin romace! The secrecy and forbiddeness of it all. Oh! I feel like I'm hitting my climax!" Her eyes were like stars twinkling in a fanatsy as she looked off into space.

My face went blank. What could I say?

Gwen's head was down and her eyes with sharp with anger. Huh...her face was red again.

"I'm outta here..." Gwen got up to leave.

I tried to stop her. "But the bell won't ring for a while. Where are you gonna go?"

"Away from you, and that!" she pointed at Lucy.

Lucy was too oblvious to even notice. I don't even think she was finished fantasizing yet...

" Come on, Gwen," I tried to plead, but she turned her back on me and walked out.

I would have sighed, but I was afraid it would become a habbit.

Lucy snapped back into reality, breathing heavily. Her warm breaths landed on my cheek - sending shivers throughout my body.

"Oh..." she started, "where'd Gwen go?"

"She left." I answered dully.

I turned to face Lucy and grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen, Gwen and I are not dating - and I don't have any girlfriends. So could you please stop."

She looked a bit confused. Why did she always look confused?

Then her eyes brightened again and her normal composure returned.

"Okay!" she answered gleefully.

My head sank.

This wasn't working.

"You know, Ben," she started. I looked up in hopes she was finally understanding.

"If you keep holding me like this, I might get aroused."

_All with a smile on her face..._

In the end, I gave up and we continued to eat lunch normally. Well...as normal as possible. Lucy ended asking me why Gwen was eating a sandwhich with a fork. I didn't even try to explain to her how intricate and meticulous Gwen was. I just said that she was weird. Lucy bought it.

The school bell eventually rung and sent all the students back to class to continue the day.

.

Hi everyone...so this was my first attempt at a comical harem/parody thing. Let me know if you're interested in reading more. (I'm building a story off of it. There will be some seriousness to the relationships, but most I make will be for laughs).

Shower scenes would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2: Steamy Showers

**Chapter 2 – Steamy Showers**

On my way to school the next day, I began to think more about the positives of going to a school filled with girls.

For starters, I wouldn't have to worry about being pushed into lockers, beat up in the bathrooms, or brutally poked by some idiot sitting behind me.

Even more so, the kind atmosphere that all the girls seemed to give off made me feel more at ease. I almost think I might be able to actually get my work done and really apply myself to school.

"Yeah!" I said aloud, turning the corner into the school landscape. "This might not be as bad as I thought!"

I was happy!

I _was_ happy...

"Ben!" Gwen called by one of the perfectly aligned trees in the school front.

"Huh..." I looked over.

"Come here! I want you to meet someone..." she smiled slyly.

And now I'm creeped out...so much for being happy.

"Hi!" she smiled coyly as I stopped in front of her.

"Don't _hi_ me. What do you _really_ want?"

As if it wasn't obvious, there was a boy sitting behind the tree. Either he was picking the worst hiding spot in the world, or he was scared.

I really hoped he was hiding.

Gwen shifted. "You know how yesterday I said I was going to find you a boyfriend?"

"What!" I gasped. "You never said that!"

Her index finger touched her chin. "Oh? I didn't? Well...I meant to."

She shuffled behind the tree, helping a young blonde boy, with curtain-styled hair, up. His face was smooth and his blue eyes gleamed along with the diamond earring on his right ear.

My mind did a double take.

_Diamond earring? His right ear!_

"Ben. Meet Niko."

I didn't even attempt to smile.

"Hi..." he managed to speak softly, but was obviously embarrassed. It was like a shy girl stuck in a guy's body.

Gwen nudged me. "Smile!"

"Ow...okay..." I did my best to put on a smile. "I'm...Ben Tennyson."

He still avoided my gaze, and it was making me uncomfortable, uneasy, unme, un-

I took Gwen by her shoulder and dragged her out of Niko's view.

"Could you excuse us one moment?" I said more as a command than a question.

As soon as we were out of his line of site, Gwen fell into my arms. "Why Ben! This is so sudden!"

I almost smacked her.

"Snap out of it! Why did you do this?"

She giggled. "Well, you said there weren't enough guys here to make friends with – so I found one for you."

"That!" I tried to keep my voice down, "is not a guy! It's like one of those Amazon-shemale things that would completely destroy me!"

"Oh come on, Niko isn't a shemale."

Her eyes went up in thought. Really deep thought.

"Actually," she continued, "I've never actually check down there-"

"Oh forget it!" I let her fall to the ground. The school bell rang.

**. . .**

Lunch time came around. I was hoping it would be a normal lunch.

Gwen and I were first to the table. She was quiet for the moment – for some reason I just felt that would be changing soon. There was no way _she_ would stay silent _all_ of lunch.

Two arms were suddenly thrown around my neck.

"Ben!" Lucy's voice called. "I haven't seen you _all_ day."

Her breasts were rubbing up and down my back – almost like she didn't notice.

Gwen noticed …..

Still, Lucy smiled innocently. How dangerous.

For the second time, she took the seat next to me. Her smile didn't even fade as she began to eat.

Well...the gang was all there.

Then Gwen's eyes lit up, as if she had forced them to right on cue. What a good act.

"Niko!" she grinned at someone behind me. My heart sunk. Oh no. Not him. If I was seen hanging around with...

I gulped.

...someone like _it_, then my reputation would be a joke! At least he was planning on sitting next to Gwen. I could play it off like my cousin got a weird friend. Or maybe even a boyfriend. That would be a first...

Then his hips bumped into my side. Directly on the right of me – that's where he planted himself.

God no!

"Hey, Ben," he spoke barely audible.

I didn't like it. Niko seemed to like it. Lucy didn't notice.

Gwen _definitely_ didn't like it. She was staring daggers at me. They hurt too.

"H-hey, Niko..." stammered Gwen. "Why don't you come sit over next to me?"

His face turned red and he looked down and around. "N-no...I-I'm okay by Ben."

The expression on – no, there wasn't an expression on my face. I couldn't tell if he was afraid of Gwen because she was a girl. Or worse...

...because he enjoyed the feeling of sitting next to a hunk like me!

Ah!

Suddenly, Lucy's hand was rubbing up and down my leg. I snapped towards her frantically, but she had her eyes closed and was humming some song – yep, you guessed it, with a smile on her face.

Soon, lyrics followed. And damn those lyrics too!

"_Rub, rub...rub the boy sitting next to me."_

_I've heard those lyrics somewhere..._

All the while, Niko seemed to be purposely touching my right hand as he was trying to eat. He would get braver too! Sometimes the touches would last a whole half second. There was no accident about that!

Then...oh no.

I heard him humming the same thing Lucy was singing!

For some reason – I really hoped I would get sick from all this physical contact. A day off of school was long over due. On the second day of the first semester...

**. . .**

I was glad when lunch was over. Being me, I wasn't sure how much more I could take. Especially with Lucy rubbing my leg. I really hope she was doing it by accident and didn't really notice.

Thankfully, the next class was gym. I could release all the confusion and frustration built inside of me.

It was great to be in a gym uniform. No restrictions. It gets you in the perfect mood to get adrenaline flowing and some man-pride pumping!

That's what I made sure of too. I threw my best out onto the track when we ran, and went all out on jumping the hurdles. I wish the school would have more contact sports – but with mostly girls, it was obvious why nothing of the sort had been formed.

Take high jumps and long strides – I felt great as the sweat dripped from my head and arms all the way down to my socks. It was the strength I needed in the spur of the moment to get over all that had happened.

None of the girls seemed to take notice of my participation – they were all focused on running and jumping. Just like I was.

Just how I liked it too. Nobody trying to throw themselves at me.

However, as soon as I really got into it – the next class bell was readily approaching, and I was covered in my own perspiration. Time to hit the showers.

The cool thing, as I learned yesterday, was that with not many males – the male showers were usually empty and free. I could really relax for the moment after a hard class's work.

So while the warm water dripped down my body – cleansing it of all the sweat – I let my mind wander for a bit. Usually, these showers only took a minute at most. It's not like I'm supposed to use shampoo and condition my beautiful hair or anything. No, just a rinse of all the work I had done in gym.

I could, with no hesitation, say that it was going good and smooth. I was just about ready to dry off.

Just about.

Too bad I didn't ever notice Niko was in my gym class. It's kind of like one of those things that doesn't really matter until you're body is sparkling and gleaming under soaking water.

I saw him walk from the doorway to the shower next to me. His head was tilted to one side and his blonde hair sticking to his shoulders as the water rained onto him.

"Hi, Ben..." he said calmly and nervously.

_You're not supposed to do this in a shower!_

My eyes were tight and I was frantically looking for an excuse to leave. Now.

But...as I looked upon him, my heart began to speed up. If I did my best not to look too far down or right at his face – it was like looking at a young girl.

Smooth, tanned skin, perfect shoulder-length textured hair and a creamy contrast.

_Whoa!_

I shook my head. "No!" I yelled, but it was so slurred that it sounded like a load moan.

Niko jumped a bit. "B-Ben... what was that? You're not...masturbating in here, are you?"

"What!" My face was red. "No! No way. That's...I can't even think why..."

"It's okay...I don't mind."

_Of course you don't!_

This wasn't getting any easier. Especially not in the shower.

Something landed on the wet tile floor with a _slap._ Of course, by instinct, I looked down at whatever it was. I regret that.

That fool had brought a bar of soap in the shower! He dropped it.

Niko had dropped the soap.

We both stared down at it, as if the very object had been sucking us into a trance for years now. Leaving no movement or soul left attached to our mortal bodies.

_Get it, Ben!_ My conscious yelled to me. _If he gets it now, he might ask you to wash his back for him_! Or worse! Maybe even his-

No way was I washing anyone's back, or anything worse than that. What ever that made be.

It was decided. I had to get that soap!

No sudden moves, I leaned down – staying behind the wall separating Niko and I as much as possible. Getting lower I began to reach my hand out.

Another hand sprung out from the other side.

He was reaching for it too!

I tried to withdraw myself, but I did so too quickly. I lost my footing on the slippery floor and was flung forwards.

Problem with this is, whenever you're falling – you want to grab onto something.

I grabbed onto Niko's hand. I wish I hadn't.

I landed hard on the ground – outside of my shower zone. He came crashing down right on top of me.

Both of us.

Unclothed.

Wet.

Soaked.

Right on top of each other.

Yep. This was it. I was in hell. And if I wasn't, I'd so much rather be than where I was currently. I had to pray for this to be over.

"I pray to thee, art though thine lord in heaven who-"

Niko's face was beyond red. There was a whole new color spectrum being created in the shower room – which was now misty with steam.

"B-Ben...why aren't you getting up?" He asked innocently. Just like a girl that one!

With a push – I launched him right off of me. I don't even care where he landed. Hopefully he hit a wall hard enough to give him severe amnesia.

Then, I continued the countdown by propelling myself straight out of the shower room – taking a towel by the exit.

I sure hope Gwen doesn't hear about this...

.

So I wrote that "steamy" shower scene. Hehehhehe...


	3. Chapter 3: House Let's All Play It

**Chapter 3 – House. Let's All Play It**

I swear. I swear on whosever grave, and whatever good alien I find, that I will become a crazy religion where I have to gut a chicken and where it over my head. This way, I will feel like I have humiliated myself more than what I had done.

My skin - his skin. Touching, and all wet from the shower.

_It's over now,_ I breathed in the hallway as I looked out the school's front doors. Not just that, but school was over to. The day had ended and nothing else bad had happened between Gwen, Lucy, and... that thing.

It's not that I hated Niko because he was, well, gay or anything. It was that it just made me uncomfortable. Simple as that - and I don't like to feel uncomfortable. Who would?

Today, the sun was shining. Nice and bright.

_Like Niko's backside_.

"No!" I shouted aloud - drawing stares from other children. "Shut up!"

"Is that kid okay..." "He's lost it" "What a creep"

I sighed. Yep. This was all my fault. I know.

As soon as I stepped outside the school building...

"Ben!" Gwen called, running down the halls. I turned.

Her hair swaying back and forth, and her curvy figure rushing towards me. I noticed how some of the guys looked at her. Well, what little amount of guys were even at this school. I could tell they regretted what they had just thought of me when I shouted.

But wait...

She was coming towards me with her arms open. No way does she think she can hug me here! Everyone would see!

Her eyes were closed though. If I stepped out of the way, she would fall out the door and down the stairs.

What do I do!

_Just let her fall..._

I almost slapped myself. Apparently I was getting a pretty snappy sub-conscious. I'll need to look into that.

Finally, I made the decision to stop her with my arms.

"Oof!" she scoffed as I knocked most of the wind from her.

"B-Ben.." she said through coughs. "What do you think you're doing!"

"What am I doing!" I snapped back. "What do you think you were just about to do!"

"Well..." she looked around and stopped speaking. She was nervous now. "We're drawing stares.." Gwen whispered.

Not again...

"Alright," I spoke. Let's go outside. I pulled her into the light and away from prying eyes.

Gwen spoke again. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you and I go to your house?"

My eyes grew narrow. "...Why...?" I dared to ask.

She shuffled her feet and looked at the ground. What was this for?

Then it hit me! This was all because I still haven't done the chicken-gutting ritual yet!

Ah-ha! Of coruse! It's so simple. All I need to do is that ritual, and this hellish nightmare that plays with my hormones will be gone. Done. Over! Aliens will return to attacking the planet and Gwen will return to being stuck-up.

"Gwen, do you have a chicken?"

Now it was her turn to be confused. Her face looked more like a puzzle now.

"Chicken?"

I blinked. "Never mind. Why should we go to my house again."

Whatever was going on in her mind was now solved - she had a straigh answer. "Just to hang out. We haven't done that in a long while."

"We've never done that," I said.

"Don't you remember when grandpa-"

"Yes, but that wasn't hanging out. It was more like us calling each other the over-used..._dweeb_ and _doofus_."

She giggled. What was with these girls giggling?

"Come on," she took my hand and dragged me out of the courtyard and down the sidewalk towards my house.

**. . .**

I don't know what had happened. It was such a good day. But I could have never imagined it would turn out like this.

I was strapped to a chair. I was befallen by the enemy. In front of me was what nobody could ever be subjected to and live.

"Gwen stop!"

Sbe shot me a sour look.

"If you don't do this math homework, then you'll just start this school year like all your others."

"Yeah, and what's so wrong with that?"

She looked at the math book. I would have bet everything I owned that she would push me even farther and never let up.

Instead, she defied the odds.

Gwen dropped the math book and sighed. "Okay. I'm hungry anyways."

I didn't want to jinx it. "Now we're talking! Let's go to the kitchen and grab something from the fridge."

I was about to race from my living room and into the kitchen to raid the fridge, but her hand caught mine.

"No you don't. For letting you off, you're going to cook a proper meal with me. The right way."

What...

"No way, dweeb!" I tried to free my hand. No luck. My strength was in the Omnitrix.

"Yes way!" She looked hard into my eyes. Was this the old Gwen? Thank the gods! All of them. Even the crazy chicken one that I will be soon converting to! Niko be-gone!

There was no choice here. "Fine..." I said softly, but with a grunt. "What are we making..._Mom?"_

"Speaking of your mother, where are your parents?"

I blinked. "You really haven't been here in a while, have you? They've always worked late now. I see them in the morning and on the weekends. That's it."

"Oh I see," she looked sideways. Then smirked.

Uh oh.

The smirk faded. "Anyways, come on. I'm about to show you some secrets."

I'm not sure I wanted those _secrets..._

We went into the kitchen. It was nothing special. Granite counter-tops, diner-styled black-white tiling and dark-wood storage cabinets. Some chrome appliances, and a silver-top stove.

Gwen dug out one of my mom's aprons, and threw one at me.

I put it on without saying a word - knowing full-well what would happen if I refused.

Still not saying anything, Gwen dug out some things from the fridge and my pantry. It all looked vegetable-related. Not my liking.

"Where's the meat?" I asked, almost helplessly.

"It's going to be mixed in with vegetables."

I groaned. "You mean I have to eat those plants to get to the good stuff?"

"Yup" She started smiling as she cut some carrots. "Ben, why don't you get a bowl from there?" She pointed above her head.

"Umm..." I looked at the cabinet directly above her. "O-Okay..."

I walked right behind her and tried to reach up, but Gwen suddenly pushed back on me.

"Ow!" she said and held her finger to her face.

"What!" I exclaimed, a bit started by her bodily touch. I looked at her finger.

There wasn't even a scratch.

"It's nothing," she resigned, "don't worry."

I reach for the cabinet above her again, but she dropped the cutting knife and bent over to get it. Again, ramming right into my hips.

I jumped backwards.

"Ben," she started, turning to me still bent over, "why are you playing around? Where's the bowl?"

My face shrunk from annoyance. "Well, it's over your head. But you keep moving around so I can't get it."

Her white teeth appeared, and a finger went to her lip. "Oh am I? I haven't noticed."

"Okay. Now I know something is going on here."

"If you mean cooking, then yes, you're right. We are cooking, Ben. Good job!"

Officially annoyed, I pushed her aside and grabbed the bowl from the top cabinet. "Shut up."

"Be more gentle next time, cousin."

"Stop talking like that."

I took some fresh green vegetables from the bottom of the fridge and brought them to my hard-earned bowl. Pulling a knife from the stock, I began to cut them into pieces.

I really felt like a chef now. Even though I have barely cooked, just wearing an apron and using a knife to cut things gets you into that mood.

Though, there was something bothering me. It was this swelling in the pit of my stomach.

I took a glance at Gwen, and the feeling seemed to intensify.

Oh no. I really need that chicken right about now.

_It's just you and her..._

There's that lovely sub-conscious again. Always there to help me in my worst times.

But the worst part was...I couldn't take my eyes off her figure. Body...arms...legs...

Her eyes shot my way, and only made her smile get more devilish. This was bad. Very, very, very bad. I really wish my parents would come home now.

"U-Um... Gwen. I think...well...I think I need another bowl"

What! You moron! What would you need another bowl for? But I kept on going. It was like that nasty sub-conscious just escaped from the prison of my mind.

"Oh? You do?" She stopped cutting the orange carrots. "Should I move over to let you get it?"

"N-No...you're fine. I'l just reach over you again."

Her eyes widened for a bit, then returned. "Alright then." With that, she contiued the preparations.

I walked behind her and felt my body began to heat up. Here we were. Alone in my house. The sun falling almost completely behind the horizon and clearing way for night.

Alone.

With this...creature...of a cousin.

Gwen stood straight, picking up the chopped carrots. She leaned right into me.

"Ben, before you get that bowl, do you mind if you help me over to the table on the other side of the kitchen? I feel a bit week."

Her head was right below my neck, and the hairs on her head played with the senses of my neck as her scent filled my nose.

"Y-yeah, sure."

I put my hands under her arms and we tried to walk across the tile floor together. I don't know if it was because I was nervous, or because walking like this was simply hard, but it was difficult nonetheless.

It seemed like the sounds around the world grew quiet and only the muffles of our sharp breaths were to be heard. The kitchen was quiet without the cutting, and no birds or insects were making music that night.

My foot wrapped around her ankle, on accident. We went tumbling to the floor.

Gwen tried to turn around for some reason. Why would she do that?

Then, she grabbed my shoulders and quickly swapped positions with me so that I would hit the floor first.

My back slammed on the tiled, and the wind was taken from my lungs.

Now, she lay right on top of me.

"That was payback," she whispered seductively into my ears. Her warm breaths and voice penetrating my senses.

"For w-what..." I managed to say with my eyes closed tight.

"Back at school, when you basically hit me in the chest."

I guess we were even then. But that didn't help my situation. Nope, didn't help _my situation_ at all.

Gwen seemed to shift herself a bit on top of me. "Ben...you know how sick you are?"

Obviously she knew...of course she knew.

"Getting all excited like that from your cousin. And you're bold enough to sit here and let me feel it on my stomach."

I gulped.

Wait no! How was this my fault.

I shoved her off of me and sat up. "There's no way I'm taking the blame for this!"

Good. My strength was returning.

She blinked, surprised that her control over me had failed. "Blame for what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

I could feel her gaze staring at my the area between my hips.

"You have no idea?" It was my turn to smirk. "Then what are you looking at?"

Gotcha!

Her face turned beat red and her eyes looked into mine. "I-I was..."

She huffed and turned to stand up. "Come on. I said I'm hungry, so finish cooking so I can eat and leave."

I smiled. I won this time.


End file.
